Kuroshitsuji finds MSN
by QueenofPepper
Summary: Really the title says it all. Some of the Kuroshitsuji cast are on MSN one day and this is their random conversation. CONTAINS CAURSE LANGUAGE AND I DONT CARE IF I SPELT THAT WRONG. R&R please! DISCLAIMER: I do not own MSN oKuroshitsuji or its characters


**KUROSHITSUJI HAS FOUND MSN! XD**

**Sebastian Michaelis has just signed in**

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

SEBAS-CHAN! –Tackles-

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Go away Grell

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

NEVER! XD

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

Grell, go die in a hole somewhere far away and Sebastian, who said that you could use the computer?

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

Shut up you little brat! You're just jealous of my womanly qualities.

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

You gave me a computer for my birthday, remember young master?

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

Whatever

**Alois Trancy has just signed in**

**Alois Trancy says:**

Yo! What's up Ciel?

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

Go away Trancy

**Alois Trancy says:**

No

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

Do I know you? O.o

**Alois Trancy says:**

Aren't you that red head that attacked me the other day?

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Would you like some sugar in you coffee, young master?

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

Why are you asking me this online? D:

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Because it is more convenient

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

Aren't you supposed to be dead Trancy?

**Alois Trancy says:**

I was re-incarnated

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

Impossible

**Alois Trancy says:**

Ciel's done it and so have I

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

Wtf are you talking about?

**Alois Trancy says:**

Re-incarnation

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

You know what? I don't care anymore.

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Wow. Grell's actually giving up on something. This is a first

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

Stfu Sebas-chan!

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

That's something that I've never heard you say to me before Grell

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

That's because I love you

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

That's uncalled for

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

I know you love me Sebby

**Alois Trancy says:**

O.o Ciel, is your butler gay?

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

-Face palm-

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

No, he isn't. I think...

**Alois Trancy says:**

Now I really doubt you Sebastian

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

What the hell? I'M NOT GAY!

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

v_v I wish

**Tanaka has just signed in**

**Tanaka says:**

Ho ho ho

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

Tanaka! Get back to work!

**Tanaka has just signed out**

**Alois Trancy says:**

Random much

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

No shit

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Please don't swear young master. It's impolite.

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

Stfu Sebastian and go back to making my lunch!

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Yes my lord :(

**Alois Trancy says:**

Hey Ciel! Did you know that you're short! :D

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

Bitch, you shouldn't speak, you're short too

**Alois Trancy says:**

I'm still taller than you

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

Are you really trying to pick a fight with me again asshole?

**Alois Trancy says:**

Yes, I'm bored

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

Go die in hell Alois

**Alois Trancy says:**

I'll see you there midget! :D

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

Go fuck a dog Trancy

**Alois Trancy says:**

I know you want to do that yourself sooooo badly :D

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

I hate you

**Alois Trancy says:**

So do you?

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

You fucking asshole! Go fucking DIE! Of course I wouldn't!

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Your lunch is ready young master.

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

Why didn't you come up to my office to tell me this?

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

I'm in your office

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

O.o oh

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

**Alois Trancy says:**

Hey shorty! I'm not done with you yet!

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

Well this conversation has taken a turn

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

I agree

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

Hey Sebby!

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Yes Grell?

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

:3 can I have your babies?

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

X: That is so disgusting Grell

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

No it isn't

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Yes it is

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

No it isn't

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Yes it is

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

No it isn't

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Yes it is

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

No it isn't

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Yes it is

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

No it isn't

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Yes it is

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

No it isn't

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Yes it is

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

No it isn't

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Yes it is

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

Ok! That's enough!

**Alois Trancy says:**

I can see who failed biology here

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

Like you can talk, you failed your biology class all throughout school

**Alois Trancy says:**

How the hell do you know about that?

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

I have psychological powers

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

Yeah in your dreams Grell

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

He's just probably reading through your record book Alois

**Alois Trancy says:**

Well that explains a lot

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

Destroy my dreams much Sebastian

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Your welcome Grell

**Claude Faustus has just signed in**

**Claude Faustus says:**

Hello

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

I thought I killed you already

**Claude Faustus says:**

XD Ha! I was brought back to life! Suck on that Bassy

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

That's my nickname for Sebas-chan!

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

Fish

**Claude Faustus says:**

I don't care and I'm not done yet.

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Then hurry up and finish what you're going to say so I can block you from my contacts

**Claude Faustus says:**

Ha-ha! I have more demon friends than you! XD

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Does it look like I care? I least I don't have a back-stabbing bitch like Hannah working for me

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

Don't swear Sebastian

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Sorry young master

**Claude Faustus says:**

Well that back-stabbing bitch is the one who brought me back to life so in your face Sebastian

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Well at least I don't wear pink polka-dot pyjamas to bed

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

I can support that statement! XD

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

How on Earth have you seen Sebastian's pyjamas? Even I haven't seen them before

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

Well I haven't exactly seen his _pyjamas._XD

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

O/O

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

Sebastian, what is Mr. Sutcliff talking about?

**Alois Trancy says:**

-Intrigued stare-

**Claude Faustus says:**

-Intrigued stare-

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

-Waiting-

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

XD

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

O/O Why did you have to mention that Grell?

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

It seemed relevant at the time

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

I hate you

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

I love you to Sebastian ^^

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

-Still waiting-

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Fine then, Grell saw me...At night... While I was about to go to bed... O/O

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

Continue

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

O/O I'm sorry my lord but I can't

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

XDDD Sebby sleeps in his underwear!

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

O: what?

**Claude Faustus says:**

Omg Lol XDDD

**Alois Trancy says:**

Lmfao XDDD

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

XDDD ikr

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

O/O

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

D: I really didn't need to know that

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

You asked

**Ciel Phantomhive says:**

Well, I'm... going now... good...bye

**Ciel Phantomhive has just signed out**

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

I'm leaving now too. O/O

**Claude Faustus says:**

He he he XD Ammunition, Sebastian, Ammunition.

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Stfu Claude

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

Okay ^^ Love you Sebas-chan!

**Alois Trancy says:**

XDDD DDD: Oh great. Now I'm going to have nightmares. Thanks a lot Grell.

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

Your welcome Trancy.

**Sebastian Michaelis says:**

Okay whatever, I'm going now

**Sebastian Michaelis has just signed out**

**Alois Trancy says:**

DDD: Now all that I can picture is that butler in nothing but a blue G-string! AAAAH!

**Grell Sutcliff says:**

My work here is done. Goodbye Trancy! XD

**Grell Sutcliff has just signed out**

**Claude Faustus says:**

Would you like me to change the decorations around the house again today your highness?

**Alois Trancy says:**

Does it come with dinner and a show?

**Claude Faustus says:**

Yes, I plan to be tap dancing again if that is what you mean

**Alois Trancy says:**

Okay then! Now hurry up and get started

**Claude Faustus says:**

Yes your highness

**Claude Faustus has just signed out**

**Alois Trancy has just signed out**


End file.
